


Of Titles and Oranges

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Albums need a title, and usually that problem falls to producer Jun.





	Of Titles and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I wrote... Yeah, there was that exchange fic, but with deadlines and all I was kinda forced into it... Let's see how long I can keep my creative juices flowing.... No promises but I'm trying.

"Ok, so what should we call this year's album?" Jun asked as he looked at the other 4 members.

Nino was lying down on Ohno's lap, busying playing with his DS while leader watched on. Aiba was munching on some peanuts and didn't seem to have heard him... Jun sighed as he turned to look at the Keio boy. 

Sho didn't disappoint.

Looking up from his newspaper, Sho frowned as he concentrated on Jun's question.

"I... Hmm... I don't know... Geez it's that time of the year already huh? I haven't thought of it yet..." Sho replied, embarrassed.

"It's ok Sho, you're busy with 24 hour TV and stuff... I understand... It's just so hard to think of a satisfactory title... Is it the effect of getting older?" Jun asked. "Time seems to pass by faster every year!" Jun lamented.

"Don't worry, Jun-pon will come up with something good," Nino cooed, not even looking up from his game.

"Maybe if you'd actually help to brainstorm instead of playing your games...!" Jun muttered in anger.

"I can't hear yoouuuu..." Nino chanted.

"But it's hard huh... We've already returned to our roots so we can't use that anymore... And then we asked if our fans were happy... Maybe this year we should answer the question and call it 'Yes we are'?" Aiba chirped helpfully.

Jun stared at Aiba in silence.

"Hey, after Kimi to Boku no Miteiru Fukei followed up with an answer and called it Beautiful World didn't we?" Aiba protested as he tried to defend himself.

Jun groaned.

"Geez, at this rate we'll never get the album finished!" Jun said in frustration and he banged his fists on the table.

"Mikan." Ohno suddenly piped out.

"What? You wanna eat oranges leader?" Nino asked as he tilted his head back and looked up at Ohno's chubby face.

"No, I mean mikan... We can call our album unfinished." Ohno suggested.

Jun raised his eyebrows. It was a strange suggestion but it actually sounded good.

"But then who would buy an unfinished album?" Sho asked.

"It was just a random thought..." Ohno shrugged.

"Untitled!" Jun half yelled in triumphant.

"Huh? What?" Aiba asked, confused.

"What do you mean untitled?" Sho asked. "Oh wait... You mean you want to call the album untitled?" Sho continued as realisation slowly dawned upon him.

"Yes, untitled!" Jun replied.

"Then we can call the lead song mikan!" Sho and Aiba yelled together and they gave each other big high fives.

"Perfect! We know have the album title, and the lead song title. Now what's the album gonna be like?" Jun pondered.

The celebrating Sho and Aiba quickly sat down and pretended that nothing was happening. Sho went back to reading his newspapers, purposely lifting it up this time so that he could hide himself from Jun's view. Meanwhile, Aiba nonchalantly cracked another peanut.

"Arghs! Whether it's the album title or lead song title, I think this album is really going to end up unfinished!" Jun groaned.

 

**Mikan can also mean mandarin orange in Japanese.


End file.
